Water Slayer Season 2! The Next Chapter!
by PikminD358
Summary: The next chapter explains about Jake and Luffy in Sky island, then soon more adventure comes apart as they keep heading on, soon they will gain new powers and scene happening in the life of Jake D.!


"Heso?" said Usopp "What does that mean?"

"Heso is just Heso." said Zoro.

Then the angel came and called her pet skyfox name Suu. And then she came and said "Hello there, are you from the blue sea?"

"Yes we are." I said

"Well then welcome, for my name is Conis, you can ask me anything." she said.

Nami wanted to ask something, until a boat appeared and crashed down to the tree, there a man came and apologize to everyone that he bumped into. But Zoro screamed that he was the one that fell.

Then Alice notice something and she said "Hey, isn't that the boat mention in the book of "The boat machine that moves without the wind."

"Yes it true." said Robin. "It must be the waver boat."

Luffy tried to use the waver, but then he failed and dove into the water. Then I was worried about how Luffy is going to get back up. Then I said "No! Luffy! I'll save you!" and I tried to swim for him, but I almost drowned.

And so Zoro and Sanji saved Luffy, while Chopper was saved by Usopp. I was saved by Mark.

Then Conis father name Pagaya taught us about how they lived in these building of the two type called "Sea cloud" and "Island Cloud". And there they can harvest much island as they want.

He also mention that the molecules have the similarity effects of the seastone that can weaken Devil fruit. Then Sanji came and took out some cook food that he made out of the Skyfish.

As we ate, Conis taught us about the dials being used that are different types to use to cook, clean, and much more. Then Luffy used the Tone dial and this surprised on Luffy and Usopp.

While Conis and Pagaya ate, Sanji wanted to make sure that Nami was safe, but Conis was worried about her going too far.

"Really? What do you mean?" Alice asked

Conis explained "Well, there is a land that we are not to go to, and it is called the Upper yard. And there God lives there."

"God lives there?" Mark said

Luffy said "So we are not allow to go there right?"

"Yes, never ever go there!" said Conis

"Ok then, I guess I got it." said Luffy, but I looked over to him closely and though he was really going there.

Then I said "Well, for now, let's go find Nami and the waver." I suggested and Pagaya said that he would fix the Waver for us.

* * *

Alice's line

AS we walked there, Pagaya fixed and checked the waver

I asked if he can fix it, but he said that he needed to make sure.

But then suddenly we were stopped by a voice shouted "Halt!"

The soldiers came with hats and said Heso with Pagaya and Conis, even though everyone and me thought what were they saying.

Then the man who was the Captain said "You Blue Sea people have illgeal enter this place without payment. And do not try to deny it."

Pagaya came and said "Wait Captain Mckinley! These people are nice people."

But Captain Mckinley said "Well true, but do not worry, for they only are in the the class eleven crime and this will go away if you pay us."

"Ok, how much?" Jake asked.

"Well for about 10 people, Ten billion Extol are for each person, which means you own us 100,000,000 Extols." Captain Mckinley explained

"Really, then how much is the beli?" asked Usopp

And the Captain said "I say One beli equals to ten thousands extols."

Robin then said "Which means, we own them Eight million beri."

Then Nami came back and she asked what was going on and then I shouted "Yo Nami! This captain said that we own them Eight million beri, do we have that much?"

Nami freaked out and hit the captain with the weaver, and she said "That is way too expensive!"

Soon the Captain got up and said that we were at the class five crime and that all of us were going to be arrested for our crimes, then he shouted to the soldiers to fire their arrows at us.

Then Luffy told everyone to get on the ship and the arrows fired of cloud parts. Then they tried to use their sledshoes to attack us.

Then Jake, Luffy and me came to action to fight.

I got interested and said "Those are some fancy tricks you got there, but I have just a trick for you!"

" **Gomu Gomu no Hanabi!** (Firework!)

 **"Multiple Checkcard!"**

 **Mizu Mizu no spinning Bubble beam!**

And the attack took out all the soldiers, and there we explained about the part of no beri of spending so much on Luffy's food.

The the captain got angry and shouted "You done it now! Now you are on Class two crime and that we are going to the upper yard!"

Then they left, and Sanji said that we were in danger now.

Nami wanted to leave, but Luffy said that we made this and now we have to accept it. Then she asked Conis how we can leave and that Conis explained that we must escape by using the place called "Cloud end."

But Luffy wanted food and Jake agreed and went with Sanji and Usopp to find some food to gather, while I stay with Zoro, Mark, Robin, Nami, and Chopper in the ship.

Then suddenly the ship moved and I said "What the? Zoro, did you move the anchor?"

Zoro was shocked and said "That wasn't me!" and soon we were taken by the lobster and headed to the Upper yard. I shouted "Help! You Guy!" and then we were gone.

Then Robin said "OH dear, it finally came, Heaven's judgement."

* * *

Jake saw them left, and said "Oh no! We gotta hurry!" and we went there, but they were gone.

Then Luffy shouted that they were going backwards and dissappeared. Then Usopp asked Pagaya "Where is that lobster taking them?"

The Pagaya explained "Well the Lobster took them to the place in the upper yard where they are to be sacrificed."

"What Sacrificed?!" shouted Sanji.

Pagaya explained how the punishment works and that we were the judges, while our friends were the sacrificed. Then he showed a map with Usopp on how we should save our friends and that we must go to the front way.

"So we must play the rules then to save our friends." said Sanji.

"Alright then, it's decided, let's go!" Jake said.

Everyone got dressed, Jake got new clothes like a green shirt, brown pants, and some new shoes to wear, and Jake said "Let's do this."

As soon Jake and his friends left, we had to find a boat and Conis lead us to a new boat. We had to go to Lovely street and there a lot of people were staring at them.

"Why they are staring at us?" asked Luffy.

"It's because we are criminals." Jake said and kept walking.

Luffy kept seeing a lot of places, then Jake told him "C'mon Bro, we don't have time for this, we need to save our friends and quick!"

The Conis showed us a new boat we can use, but Luffy wanted the black birdie ship and Sanji got angry at her. Then I looked at her and said "Are you okay?"

"You know, you don't have to take us there if you want?" said Luffy.

Conis shivered a bit and said "Well, not really, but do you know why I know about the trials so much?"

And Jake saw a few people saying to not do anything foolish, then I said "What do you mean?"

Then Conis said "It's because I was the one who called the Lobster to take away your friends, when we see a criminal!"

"What?!" Jake shouted

Then Luffy was shocked and said "If You knew this..."

We all shouted "THEN WHY DID YOU TELL US ALREADY?"

Suddenly a flash of lightning came and Jake saw it and shouted "Oh shoot! Look out!"

And Luffy went there to rescue her, but the attack was too big and bright and it destroyed a piece of road. The Jake shouted "Oi Luffy! Are you okay?"

"Do not worry, she is safe!" said a voice and it was the Sky knight carrying Conis and Luffy.

Then the Sky knight dropped Luffy and took Conis. Then Usopp said "Where are you going to take Conis?"

The Sky knight answered "I am going to take her away to a safe place, where she can never be harm." and he flew away.

Then Luffy got serious and said "Alright then, let's go!"

Jake also said "Ok, let's grab a boat and get going!"

Soon Jake, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji got into a boat and Jake answered "You guys ready? for if we go, there is no looking back!"

Usopp was scared, but agreed to go, along with Sanji saying he would go and save the ladies there.

Jake shouted "Ok then! Let's go!" and we drove off the island and head to another island called the Upper yards, and there Jake thought

 _"Hang on you guys! We are coming to save you!"_ And then they head inside the forest that was called the Upper yard.


End file.
